Ash's digital adventure
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is heading to summer camp and see his two old friends during childhood with new ones as they were send into the digital world and met digimon as Ash obtain a powerful digivice different then the ones his friends received as thier adventure begins together along with his Pokémon AshXSoraXMimi


**PokémonXDigimon Ash's digital adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summer camp and reunion**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon including I Don't own Brian Shelton friends this is the alternate pokemon/digimon world begins with Ash going to summer camp where he sees to of his childhood friends since he moved to kanto now he has a new adventure waits for him AshXSoraXMimi**

In the far reaches of the Kanto region where humans and living creatures called Pokémon lived together in the harmony Pokémon are used for pets and partners as trainers begin thier journey they do gym battles, contests, dances and performance Pokémon can evolve more stronger by items, stones, strong bond as it starts at pallet town home to the famous indigo champion name Ash ketchum and his pokemon name pikachu who was revealed to be packing for the reason as his mother Delia was calling for them.

"Ash are you ready. "Said Delia

"I am mom just getting my stuff." Ash shouted as he's putting his cap on as pikachu hops on his shoulder

"Ready to go buddy,."Ash told pikachu as he nodded as they're heading down stairs as they're heading to the airport in Viradian city as they got thier passports and head to Odiaba as they arrive Ash was ready for summer camp as he packed his stuff from the airport he brings six pokeballs, his stuff and his guitar that belong to his father now it's his as he sees his mom in the car "Are you ready Ash!" Said Deila as Ash nodded as Delia drove to the summer camp of course Ash saw many kids "I'm not sure if I go there mom. What if I don't fit in "Ash told her as Delia smiles to him "oh, Ash don't worry maybe your old friend Tai is here." Said Delia as Ash remembered that name as he looks at her "Tai, I haven't seen him since we moved and I started my journey. " as he was out of the car

"Bye mom. " Ash said

"Bye sweetie take care. " as Delia drove off Ash and pikachu walked inside the camp

"Wow still the same my mom told me since her, Johanna and Mrs . Kamiya were kids. " as they saw a lot of kids everywhere "okay now I very nervous of talking to them. " as He's putting his stuff inside as he heads out Ash and pikachu saw all the kids having a great time "they're all seem great as long as I make new friends. " Pikachu agreed with his friend as they're walking then saw snow falling at the sky "That's odd snow in the middle of July? "Questioned Ash as he's staring till a wild Burnette boy wearing goggles, blue shirt with a yellow star, brown shorts spots Ash

"Ash. ..Ash Ketchum! " as Ash notice that voice as he turns around and saw him

"Tai kamiya! " said Ash

"Dude i can't believe it's you ." As he bro hugged him

"It's been a while since we were small. " said Ash

"Yeah how have you been in Kanto. " Tai asked him "Well I have started my journey since I'm 13 and own my starter pokemon to start my journey as I travel everywhere caught pokemon then start at gyms earning badges to enter the indigo plateau face many strong trainers then I won as a pokemon champion. " as he shows him his photo of him and his pokemon in the hall of fame as Tai was surprised "Whoa! You won!" Astonished Tai as Ash nodded " that's right Tai and it's great to see you again. " as pikachu pops out

"Pika. "

"Whoa! What's that? " said Tai

"That's pikachu he's my first pokemon and he's my best friend. " Ash introduced pikachu to Tai

"Nice to meet you pikachu. "Said Tai as he pets him as pikachu was relaxing "looks like pikachu likes you Tai. How you been since I moved. " Ash asked him "I've been good. But the weird thing is there's snow falling." As they looked at the snow

"Snow in the middle of July. " said Ash

"I know right." As a new voice appeared "hey Tai who are you talking to? " as they see a young boy wearing orange shirt holding a backpack, wears shorts who's holding a computer was walking to them "hey Izzy this is my childhood friend Ash Ketchum. "Tai introduced Ash to Izzy "it's nice to meet you Izzy and nice computer. "Ash said

"Oh, thanks it's nice to meet a long time friend of Tai's "Said Izzy

"Well we've been close friends since I moved to kanto. "Said Ash

"Interesting.", Izzy said.

"Hey Izzy. Is everyone else here?", Tai Ash heard him

"Everyone else?", Ash asked Tai nodded to his long time friend

"Yeah since you moved I met more friends. " Tai told him

"Oh cool. Hey Tai, I'll be right back. I'm just about to go for a walk and look around this place."Ash told Tai

"Sure thing Ash." As he went looking around

Ash sat on a rail. Pikachu sat on his shoulder looking at the camp but snow everywhere

"This place is okay, but there's snow everywhere."Ash told pikachu

"Pika pi." He agreed

"I don't know buddy that's a craziest weather I ever see."

He was about to walk until he bumped into someone

"Hey sorry there." Ash apologies to someone he bumped into as he hears a female voice "No its my fault I didn't see where I was going. " Ash looks what appeared to be a girl about his age red hair wears a blue hat, yellow shirt, red gloves, blue jeans and Shoes as the girl looks at him as well

"Hi. "Ash said nervously to her

"Hi there." As they got up "do you happen to see the girl wearing a cowboy hat around here. "She asked him if he see her friend around "no I haven't I bet she's somewhere. "Ash told her "true my name is Sora Takenouchi. "Sora introduced herself to Ash "Nice to meet you Sora I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm from pallet town in kanto. "Ash introduced himself to her "She's/He's cute. " said both in thier minds "I'm never met someone from another region before. "Said Sora

"Tell you the truth I used to live in interview Terrace in Odiaba. " Ash told her

"No way I live here too how come I haven't met you. "Said Sora

"I moved to kanto since before I heard a explosion rumor. " said Ash

"I would be going Ash it's nice to know you. "Said Sora

"Nice to know you too Sora and nice hat. "As he walked off while Sora was blushing because of Ash likes her hat 'That boy was nice...and I guess..cute.', she blushed in her mind. Ash was walking 'that girl is cute in the hat' Ash said in his mind as he's walking till he saw a girl about his age wearing a pink cowboy hat means she could be a friend of Sora's was reading a fashion magazine as he walks to her "Excuse me are you a friend of Sora's. "Ash asked her the question

"Oh you know So..." as she sees Ash

"No way Ashy is that you!" Ash recognized that girl because of her face

"Mimi it's you. " ad she hugs him in tears "I can't believe it's you. " as Ash hugs her back as they let go I just missed you SO much!", she still had tears steaming down her face.

I thought you were faking your smile since I moved to Kanto and it's great to see you again too."

Mimi was smiling. "Oh Ashy.", she hugged him again, but it was soft.

"Mimi you remember this. " he brings out his guitar

"Oh my goodness. You still have your guitar.", she smiled.

"Yeah I remember I sing you a country song." As Mimi remembers how Ash plays a song to her

"Ashy. Please sing that song...please?", she gave him puppy eyes.

"Like old times. " as he plays his guitar

There's a moment in this journey that I gave up

My boots just couldn't walk another mile...

And that cloud above me had no silver lining

I couldn't buy a break with my last dime

(Oh) but when I saw you standing in the corner

I'da never thought that you would have my back

But then we rolled in like the thunder and the lightening

Threw some punches then we had a laugh

Just some roughed up desperadoes

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

(Who'da thought we'd wind up here together?)

It's crazy that we're standing side by side

Fighting just like two birds of a feather

(Who's gonna tell us now that we can't fly?)

Just some roughed up desperadoes

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

To the end you and me are gonna be friends

Yeah, here we go

Hey, hey you and me

Different as different can be

You like to rock, I like to roll

You take the high and I'll take the low

Woah, woah-oh, woah, woah-oh!

Just some roughed up desperadoes

Hanging tough through thick and thin

Kicking up dust wherever we go

I can see that you and me are gonna be friends

To the end you and me are gonna be friends

(I can see that you and me are gonna be friends, yeah...)

Mimi was so happy. "Ashy I missed your singing.", she put her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mimi. " she's not they only one that heard it

Everyone was clapping

Oh thank you I didn't know everyone heard it. "

This kids not bad."

Well I should be looking around Mimi care to come along like old times. "

"You know it.", she winked at him.

Ash blushed.

As they're walking like old times Ash told her about his time since he moved

Wow. You must had alot of good times.", she said.

"Yeah I decide to take summer camp just to get away from fans." Ash told Mimi as she's glad she sees her childhood friend again as she sees her hair was a mess "Ash can you fix my hair just like you did when we're small. "As Ash remembers that "Sure Mimi. " as Ash brings out a hair brush as he's fixing her hair up as he's doing it up 8 minutes ago "good as new. "Said Ash as Mimi looks at her hair with a mirror as she hugs him "just like the old times. "Mimi told him as Ash remembers her hat

"You still wearing the hat I got for you. "

"It holds memory's of you."as they laugh and decide to chat for a while as pikachu pops up to see his friend talking to Mimi "Pika. "Said pikachu as Ash and Mimi looked at him "hey pikachu. "Said Ash as Mimi looks at pikachu "and who's this cute little guy. " said Mimi as Ash smiles "that's pikachu he's my first pokemon and my best friend to the journey. "Ash introduced pikachu to Mimi "mind I hold him. "Said Mimi as Ash smiles "of course but be careful he's a electric type pokemon. " as Mimi nodded as she picks up pikachu "hi pikachu I'm Mimi it's great to meet you. " said Mimi as pikachu was nuzzling her cheek

"Looks like pikachu likes you."said Ash

"That's nice hey Ash you said Sora was looking for me." Ash nodded

"Care to find her together. " as Mimi was smiling as they walked together to find Sora

 **That's it of chapter 1 of Ash's digital adventure now you see Ash was childhood friends with Tai and Mimi which her and Sora have a crush on him and I'm still going to continue with AshxKari fanfic PokémonXDigimon the last digimaster and soon doing Ash and Kari's Alpha sapphire and omega Ruby adventures hope you enjoy reading chapter 1 of Ash's digital adventure and it's for the AshXMimi fans that Ash was Mimi's childhood friend and now you'll see Ash being together with Sora and Mimi**

 **Review**


End file.
